One Mile
by RangerNinja
Summary: Jack has been keeping a secret from the gang. The secret of why he left Seaford. Story based off of a disease my mom and best friend have. Please keep in mind others, especially children, who live with this disease in their daily lives.


**This story is inspired by a disease that both my mother and best friend were diagnosed with, so please keep in mind other people, especially children, who life with this disease in their daily lives.**

**I would also like to say from the beginning, I do not do karate. Some terms and spelling may be incorrect. Sorry from the start!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

* * *

The sun was high over the Seaford Mall. Summer was at its highpoint, burning days and cool nights. The beach was packed and the pool, booming. Jack walked into the dojo, out of the sweltering heat. He had skipped his small run this morning. His legs seemed a little weaker than usual today, but he figured it was because Seaford had hit a record high in the past decade. Kim and Milton had already arrived. They had both gotten on their gi's and were practicing on the dummies.

"Hey, Kim, Milton," Jack called across the dojo. She finished her drill in one swift kick and turned around. "Hey." Milton waved, his brow curled in concentration.

Quickly, Jack ran into the locker room and changed into his gi. Returning to the sparring room, he gestured to Kim. "Want to spar?"

Kim raised an eyebrow. "Sure, but don't go easy on me."

Jack rolled his eyes. "We've been over this."

Both of the students took up sparring positions. Bowing to each other, they began to spar.

Jack came in with a simple kick, which Kim easily deflected. Kim came in to counter-attack, but Jack held her off. This continued for a few tense moments. By then, Jerry, Eddy, and Rudy had made it to the dojo and were watching the spar intently. Jack could feel himself weakening. _Odd..._ he thought to himself, _I haven't tired this quickly since..._ Kim sent one last flying kick, and Jack was hurtled to the ground. After a few moments of disbelief, Jerry broke out laughing.

"Dude! She kicked your butt!"

On the other hand, Kim looked offended.

"You let me win!" she told Jack in fury, "That is the shortest spar we have had in, what? Two years?"

Jack threw his hands up in despair. "I did not let you win. I'm just... out of it today."

Kim nodded and turned to the other boys in the dojo.

"If he tells you otherwise, you will horribly regret not telling me." Jerry, Milton, Eddy, and Rudy nodded quickly. Jack rose up from the ground, which took more work than usual.

"Jack, are you alright?" Eddy asked. Jack nodded weakly.

"Yeah, the heat must have taken a lot out of me." His thoughts were obviously elsewhere.

"Alright then!" Rudy said, abandoning the issue, "Let's get cooking! Eddy! Milton! On the dummies! Jerry, pegboard! Jack and Kim! You two will drill on the mats. Get to it!"

The students trod to their designated stations and began their workouts. Jack turned to Kim.

"Who wants to go first?"

Basically, the two black belts would work on a drill or pattern while the other watched. The student who wasn't working would critique and fix any problems in technique. Then, they both would be judged by Rudy, who decided how the pair's teamwork was.

"You can," Kim replied. "I went first yesterday."

Jack nodded and went over to the supply corner, where he equipped himself with a bow staff. Then, he took his place in the center of the mat.

His eyes closed, the bow staff firmly in his hands. Gathering his focus, Jack began his routine. The bow came alive in his hand, swooping and spinning, making intricate dances in the air. Everything, everyone, was tuned out from this routine.

Suddenly, a wave of severe dizziness racked Jack's body. The bow staff flew out of his hand. Jack's left leg felt like jello and went limp. It gave out underneath him, and Jack collapsed on the ground.

It took a few moments for the dojo to digest what had just happened, but Rudy instantly appeared at Jack's side, closely flanked by the rest of the gang.

"Jack, what happened?" Rudy demanded.

"I-I just need to go home," Jack replied, voice shaking.

"Jack, you probably just need some rest, it can't be that ba-"

"NO!" Jack interrupted Kim, "I NEED TO GO HOME!"

Rudy turned to Milton. "Call his parents. Tell them they will need to come pick Jack up." Rudy then turned to Jack. "I'll help you get packed up and changed."

Jerry and Eddy stepped forward. "We can help you if you would lik-"

"No! I need to speak to Jack!" Rudy interrupted, helping a limping Jack to the locker room.

* * *

"Do you think it could be..." Rudy's voice trailed off as he packed Jack's bag.

"Maybe," Jack sullenly replied, trying to tie his shoes with shaking hands, "I just pray not."

A single lone tear slipped down Jack's cheek.

* * *

**Okay, how did I do? I edited this on my kindle, and my kindle doesn't like this website very much. R&R!**

**~RangerNinja **


End file.
